Valokuva
by Tuliharja
Summary: Ayame on kadottanut Shiguren kotiin tärkeän valokuvan. Valokuvan, mikä saa Ayamen käyttäytymään oudosti. Kun Yuki päättää etsiä valokuvan veljelleen, selviää hänelle myös salaisuus Ayamesta. Yuki oppii pian että elämä ei ole aina reilua… Lue ja kommentoi!


Nimi: _Valokuva_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Ayame on kadottanut Shiguren kotiin tärkeän valokuvan. Valokuvan, mikä saa Ayamen käyttäytymään oudosti. Kun Yuki päättää etsiä valokuvan veljelleen, selviää hänelle myös salaisuus Ayamesta. Yuki oppii pian että elämä ei ole aina reilua…_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Fruits Basket kuuluu oikeutetusti Natsuki Takayalle. Minä vain kirjoitan fan fictiota siitä._

Kirjoittajan huomautus: _Ficissäni ilmenee sitten viittauksia homouteen, joten jos olet jostain syystä jyrkästi vastaan kyseistä asiaa niin ei ehkä kannata lukea. Kuitenkin, kannattaa ehkä lukea, koska ficissä juuri käsitellään tätä asiaa lievästi: kun tätä kyseistä asiaa ei hyväksytä... Kommentteja, kiitos! (Ne ovat aina toivottuja.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Valokuva<strong>

Kultaiset silmät katselivat tarkkaavaisesti kuvia, mitkä oli levitetty ympäri lattiaa. Hiljaa, hahmo noukki yhden kuvan, vain heittääkseen sen pois. Rypyt kohosivat miehen otsalle, kun hän katseli ympäri kuvia. Kuvia oli vain yksinkertaisesti liikaa, mutta silti liian vähän. Tuntui kuin jokin olisi puuttunut ja juuri tätä mies etsi epätoivoisesti.

Juuri silloin kuului avautuvan oven ääni ja puheensorinaa. Mies ei edes nostanut katsettaan oven suuntaan, hänen keskittyessään tehtäväänsä.

"Senkin katintolvana!" nuori ääni kivahti mihin toinen vastasi: "Suu kiinni rotta!"

"Yu-Yuki-kun…Kyoo-kun…" kolmas ääni sanoi nyt varovasti kun kolmikko vihdoin ilmestyi huoneeseen missä mies ja valokuvat olivat.

"Mitä hel-..?" oranssihiuksinen nuorukainen päästi, kun harmaahiuksinen nuorukainen kysyi kummastuneena: "Veli, mitä ihmettä oikein teet?"

"Ayame-san!" kolmikon viimeinen jäsen, Honda Tooru sanoi hämmästyneenä.

Lopulta, Sooma Ayame kohotti katseensa kolmikkoon hieman hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Ah…Yuki…Kyonkichi…Tooru-kun…" Ayame sanoi nyt hitaasti, tarkastellen kolmikkoa joka katseli häntä hämillään. "…joko koulu loppui?"

"Mitä oikein teet veli?" Yuki kysyi nyt kummastuneena, ihmetellen Ayamen outoa käytöstä. Yleensä hänen isoveljensä tarvitsi vain nähdä hänet ja Ayame oli jo hänen kimpussaan. Mutta nyt näytti aivan silti kuin Ayame olisi ollut aivan kadoksissa, hänen vilkuillessaan valokuvia lattialla.

"Ayame-san, tarvitsetteko apua?" Tooru kysyi lempeästi eläinradan käärmeeltä, joka ravisti hieman päätään.

"Pöh. Mitä nämä kaikki valokuvat oikein on?" Kyoo kysyi nyt, kyykistyen ja ottaen yhden valokuvan käteensä.

"_Älä koske!_" Ayame kivahti yllättäen, mikä sai Kyoon tiputtamaan valokuvan yllättäen lattialle. Hämmästyneenä hän katseli Ayamea joka katseli häntä hieman ärtyneesti.

"Isoveli…" Yuki aloitti uudestaan kysymyksensä, kun Ayame huiskautti kättään.

"Anteeksi rakas veliseni, mutta minulla on nyt hieman kiire…" Ayame sanoi yllättäen kylmästi, mikä sai Yukin jähmettymään paikoilleen. "Eikö teillä ole läksyjä tai jotain?"

"Isoveli…" Yuki kuiskasi nyt järkyttyneesti, muistaen veljensä käytöksen kun hän oli ollut vain lapsi. Hämillään ja järkyttyneenä Yuki kääntyi kannoillaan vain pysähtyäkseen.

"Shigure…" Yuki sanoi nyt, katsellen serkkuaan joka ravisti päätään ja viittoili heitä kaikkia tulemaan keittiön puolelle. Kolmikko seurasi hiljaa Shigurea keittiöön, missä hän istuutui pöydän ääreen. Uteliaina ja hiljaisina kolmikko istuutui myös pöydän ääreen.

"Kuulkaa", Shigure aloitti nyt, raapien päätään. "Aaya on hieman hermostunut…"

"Jotenkin se tuli ilmi", Kyoo tuhahti halveksuen kun Shigure ravisti päätään.

Tooru katsoi nyt huolissaan Shigurea, kysyen: "Mikä Ayame-sania vaivaa Shigure-san?"

"No tuota…" Shigure aloitti kaartelevalla äänellä kun Yuki töksäytti: "Miksi isoveli on niin kylmä?"

Huokaisten, Shigure katseli Yukia nyt hieman anelevasti. Shiguren katse hämmensi Yukia, mutta myös ärsytti jostain syystä. Hän halusi tietää tarkalleen miksi hänen ääliö-veljensä käyttäytyi tavallistakin ääliömäisemmin.

"Shigure-san…Yuki-kun on huolissaan Ayame-sanista…" Tooru sanoi nyt, vilkaisten Yukia joka punehtui hieman. Kyoo vain tuhahti.

"Hyvä on, mutta ette sitten hiiskahdakaan tästä kenellekään", Shigure vannotti kolmikkoa joka nyökkäsi, "Aaya on hukannut yhden tärkeän valokuvan ja on siksi hieman kireänä."

Kolmikko katsoi hämmästyneenä Shigurea ennen kuin Kyoo nousi tuoliltaan ärähtäen: "Ja tuonko takia se on linnoittautunut olohuoneeseen?"

"Ky-Kyoo-kun!" Tooru panikoi, Kyoon kiiruhtaessa ärtyneesti yläkertaan. Ruskeahiuksinen tyttö vilkaisi kahta muuta, ennen kuin seurasi Kyooa yläkertaan.

Yuki kohotti kulmakarvaansa Shigurelle, joka oli jo puolimatkassa poistumassa keittiöistä kun Yuki kysyi jäisesti: "Shigure…mitä siinä valokuvassa muka on?"

"Eh…" Shigure sanoi, pysähtyen paikoilleen syyllisenoloisena. Eläinradan koira vilkuili vaivaantuneesti Yukiin ja sitten ulos keittiöstä, kun Yuki käveli hänen luokseen. Ärtymyksen pystyi oikein tuntemaan ilmassa, kun Yuki katseli Shigurea haastavasti.

"No?" Yuki kysyi, kun yllättäen Ayame ilmestyi Shiguren eteen, harmistunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Gure-san! Se ei ole täällä!" Ayame huudahti nyt, Shiguren näyttäessä valmiina juoksemaan karkuun.

"Minähän sanoin Aaya, että se eh-…" Shigure aloitti, kun Ayame löi otsaansa.

Ärtymyksen ja epätoivon pystyi helposti hahmottamaan Ayamen kasvoilta kun hän käveli keittiöön ja istuutui tuolille. Yuki katseli tarkasti isoveljeään, joka päästi nyt raskaan huokauksen ilmoille. Pian hän nojasikin käsiinsä, tuijottaen pöydänpintaa surullisesti. Hienoisessa shokissa, Yuki käveli veljensä vierelle, koskettaen hänen olkapäätään.

"Isoveli…voinko mitenkään auttaa sen kuvan etsimisessä?" Yuki kysyi nyt lempeästi, tuntien yllättävää liikutusta veljeään kohtaan. Kuvan täytyi olla todella merkittävä, jos se sai hänen pirteänkin isoveljensä tuolle tuulelle.

Ayame ravisti päätään.

"Aaya…Se oli _vain_ kuva", Shigure sanoi nyt, Ayamen nostaessa kyynelten sekaisen katseensa Shigureen.

"Gure-san…se ei ollut _vain_ kuva. Se oli muisto", Ayame päästi nyt lohduttomasti, ennen kuin hän hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

Yuki katsoi hämillään Shigurea, joka huokaisi raskaasti. Lopulta tummahiuksinen mies käveli Yukin vierelle, kysyen nyt Ayamelta: "Aaya, saanko kertoa Yuki-kunille?"

Ayame nosti nyt nopeasti katseensa Shigureen, katse täynnä hämmästystä mutta ennen kaikkea pelkoa.

"Et varmana!" Ayame huudahti nyt, tarttuen Shiguren yukataan. "Gure-san, ei, ei…pyydän…"

Yuki katsoi hämillään veljensä ja serkkunsa käytöstä, kun Shigure taputti hellästi Ayamen päätä. Shigure päästi surumielisen hymyn huulilleen, kun hän taputteli lohduttavasti Ayamea joka päästi nyt niiskauksen.

"Aaya…hän on _veljesi_", Shigure sanoi nyt vakavalla äänellä.

Ayame vain ravisti päätään, ensimmäisten kyynelten tipahtaessa lattialle.

"Gure-san…et saa…_et saa_…" Ayame aneli nyt, Shigure ravistaessa päätään. Yuki katsoi tätä kaikkea hämillään ja kummastuneena. Mikä saattoi olla niin salaista, että Ayame ei voinut kertoa siitä edes omalle veljelleen? Vai, oliko kyseessä kenties jotain todella noloa? Yuki mietti hiljaa mielessään, kun Ayame katsoi Shigurea kyyneleet silmissään. Ayamen katse oli aneleva, kun Shigure ravisti uudestaan päätään.

"Aaya, Yuki-kun saa kuitenkin tietää…" Shigure aloitti kun Ayamen katse muuttui hieman tummemmaksi.

"Gure-san, minua ei haittaa vaikka Yuki vihaisikin minua…mutta en kestä jos hän alkaa inhota minua…jos hän-hän…" Ayame ravisti nyt päätään, kyynelten valuessa avoimesti hänen silmistään. Hiljaa, Ayame käänsi katseensa lattiaan, antaen etuhiustensa peittää silmänsä. Yuki katseli shokissa isoveljeään joka näytti aivan murheen murtamalta. Hiljaa hän käänsi katseensa Shigureen, joka näytti tuskastuneelta.

"Voih Aaya…" Shigure lopulta sanoi, halaten nyt parasta ystäväänsä joka rutisti Shigurea epätoivoisesti.

Vaivaantuneena Yuki vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle, tuntien itsensä ulkopuoliseksi. Hän tunsi miten syyllisyys pisti häntä kun hän katseli kaksikkoa. Jotenkin Yuki tunsi, että hän oli tällä hetkellä epätoivottua seuraa.

"Minä…taidan mennä…" Yuki aloitti vaivaantuneena, kun Shigure vilkaisi Yukia.

"Yuki-kun…voisitko katsoa valokuvaa Aayasta ja Haa-sanista kun he ovat jotain sinun ikäisiäsi?" Shigure kysyi nyt hiljaa, Ayamen edelleen halatessa häntä surkeana. Kummastuneena Yuki vain nyökkäsi, ennen kuin käveli olohuoneeseen mikä oli miljoonien valokuvien valtaama.

Huokaisten, Yuki alkoi katsella valokuvaa, miettien mitä siinä oikein olisi. Jotakin pahaa siinä täytyi olla, se oli tullut selväksi, mutta mitä? Yuki toivoi että hän löytäisi valokuvan ennen kuin hänen veljensä lopettaisi itkunsa. Jostain syystä hänestä tuntui, että Shigure oli tahallaan lähettänyt hänet nyt katsomaan valokuvaa.

Hiljaisuuden vallitessa Yuki alkoi keräillä valokuvia, mitkä olivat selvästi eri vuosilta. Mutta kaikki niistä liittyivät jotenkin Mabudachi trioon, harmaahiuksinen nuorukainen huomasi. Joissakin kuvissa oli koko trio, kun toisissa saattoi olla yksittäiskuvia tai pelkästään kaksi henkilöä. Silti, mikään kuva ei tuntunut osuvan Yukin silmiin. Kaikki kuvat näyttivät tavattoman viattomilta, kun hän yksitellen nosti niitä.

"Yuki-kun…voinko auttaa teitä?" Toorun ääni katkaisi Yukin mietteet. Nuorukainen nosti katseensa nyt valokuvista, katsoen viatonta Toorua joka näytti valmiilta auttamaan häntä. Hymähtäen, Yuki ravisti päätään.

"Kiitos tarjouksesta, Honda-san, mutta pärjään kyllä", Yuki kiitti Toorua, joka nyökkäsi päätään ymmärtäväisesti.

"No, jos tarvitsette apuani, niin olen yläkerrassa tekemässä läksyjä", Tooru vastasi iloisesti, ennen kuin lähti. Yuki vain ravisti päätään, arvaten että Tooru menisi yläkertaa hieman ylemmäksi, katolle…

Juuri silloin Yuki nosti yhden valokuvan ylös, vain huomatakseen että sen alle oli joutunut toinen. Hämillään hän noukki valokuvan lattialta, vain jähmettyäkseen paikoilleen. Yukin violettiset silmät laajenivat hienoisesta järkytyksestä, kun hän tuijotti valokuvaa.

Kuvassa olivat Hatori ja Ayame lukioikäisinä, suutelemassa toinen toisiaan. Näytti siltä kuin hetki olisi ollut hyvin intiimi kahden välillä. Hämillään, Yuki käänsi valokuvaa toivoen että löytäisi vastauksia sen takaa. Valokuvan takana lukikin pari lyhyttä lausetta, mitkä oli ilmiselvästi kirjoitettu Ayamen elegantilla käsialalla.

"_Ensisuudelma Tori-sanin kanssa. Otettu koulun takana, Gure-sanin toimesta_", Yuki luki hiljaa tekstin ääneen kääntyen nyt keittiön suuntaan. Hiljaisuuden vallitessa Yuki käveli nopeasti keittiöön, missä Ayame istui nyt teekupin ääressä kuten myös Shigure. Violettisilmäinen nuorukainen laski hiljaisuuden vallitessa valokuvan Ayamen eteen, katsoen kokoajan veljeään.

Ensin Ayame muuttui vitivalkoiseksi ja sitten tulipunaiseksi, ennen kuin hän kosketti kuvaa hellästi.

"Isoveli…" Yuki kysyi nyt, mikä sai Ayamen kääntämään katseensa paniikissa Yukiin.

Yuki katseli hiljaa veljeään, miettien kuinka kauhistuneelta ja pelokkaalta hän näytti. Tavallaan hän pystyi ymmärtämään Ayamea ja tavallaan ei. Huokaisten, Yuki sulki silmänsä ennen kuin avasi ne uudestaan.

"Isoveli, en voisi ikinä inhota sinua. Enkä minä sinua vihaa, vaikka oletkin suurimman osan ajasta ärsyttävä", Yuki lopulta sanoi, katsoen miten Ayamen ilme kirkastui hetkessä.

"Yu-yuki-…!" Ayame sanoi nyt, nousten nopeasti tuoliltaan ja halaten Yukia.

"Päästä irti!" Yuki suutahti nyt, muttei muksauttanut Ayamea pois, kun tämä halasi häntä.

"Olen niin onnellinen!" Ayame sanoi, päästäen irti Yukista ennen kuin hän istuutui takaisin tuolille. Yuki katseli ensin isoveljeään ja sitten Shigurea joka hymyili ovelasti kaksikolle.

"Olen niin onnellinen että tämä löytyi…" Ayame mumisi, tuoden valokuvan lähelle huuliaan, sulkien silmänsä kuin muistellen mennyttä. Shiguren ovela hymy vain leveni tästä. Jostain syystä Yukilla oli vahva aavistus siitä, kuka oikein oli piilottanut valokuvan.

"No Aaya, minähän sanoin että Yuki-kun ottaisi asian hyvin…" Shigure sanoi nyt, kun Ayame vilkaisi häntä. Hienoinen puna läikähti Ayamen kasvoille.

"Ei sitä voinut tietää Gure-san", Ayame sanoi nyt, laskien kuvan eteensä pöydälle. "Sitä paitsi, jos ihastuttava pikkuveljeni olisikin käyttäytynyt toisin, niin miten sitten olisi käynyt veljessiteemme vahvistamisen?"

Yuki huokaisi nyt, ravistaen päätään kun Ayame ja Shigure alkoivat väitellä keskenään. Nuorukainen vilkaisi nyt uudestaan valokuvaa, kysymysten kaiverrellessa silti hänen mieltään.

"Isoveli", Yuki aloitti, mikä sai Ayamen koko huomion, "taidat edelleen pitää Hatorista?"

Ayame käänsi katseensa nyt haikeasti valokuvaan, nyökäyttäen hieman päätään. Yuki päästi tahtomattaan hymyn huulilleen. Jostain syystä tämä seikka selitti paljon.

"…mutta Tori-san ei saa tietää tästä", Ayame sanoi yllättäen.

Yuki katsoi hämillään Ayamea ja vilkaisi sitten kysyvästi Shigurea. Shigure vain ravisti päätään, kun hän kosketti Ayamen kättä.

"Aaya…älä välitä, onhan sinulla yhä minut", Shigure sanoi lempeästi, Ayamen nostaessa katseensa Shigureen. Hopeahiuksinen mies päästi hymyn huulilleen, koskettaen Shiguren poskea.

"Oh Gure-san, jaathan kanssani vielä pedin?" Ayame kysyi, Shiguren vastatessa: "Koska vain Aayaseni, koska vain."

"Te kaksi…" Yuki aloitti ärtyneesti, kun molemmat miehet nostivat peukalonsa ylös toisilleen hymyillen idioottimaisesti.

"Selvä!" he sanoivat yhteen ääneen, Yukin huokaistaessa.

"Lakatkaa pelleilemästä. Isoveli, pidätkö sinä oikeasti Hatorista?" Yuki jatkoi hivenen ärtyneesti, mihin hänen isoveljensä vastasi loukkaantuneella katseella. Shiguren äänekäs nauru sai Yukin mulkaisemaan häntä ja kysymään: "Mikä on niin hauskaa?"

"Aaya on tykännyt Haa-sanista aina ala-asteelta asti", Shigure totesi, Ayamen näyttäessä hänelle kieltään.

"Mutta miksi te kaksi sitten…?" Yuki aikoi kysyä, kun Ayame ravisti kättään.

"Voi rakas pikkuveljeni! Gure-san on ihan pesunkestävä hetero", Ayame totesi nyt naurahtaen.

Yuki katsoi hölmistyneenä Ayamea joka nauroi nyt sydämellisesti Yukin katseelle.

"Aaya, älä naura veljellesi", Shigure torui ystäväänsä, joka ravisti päätään nauraen. Shigure käänsi katseensa nyt Yukiin selittäen: "Aaya ja minä vain pilailemme aina välillä. Ylä-asteella halusimme harjoitella flirttailua, joten teimme sitä keskenämme. Sitten siitä tuli jotenkin tapa…Ehehe…"

"Tori-sania ärsyttää tämä, koska hän tietää sen olevan leikkiä", Ayame sanoi nyt hymyillen melankolisesti.

"Mutta isoveli…mikset ole Hatorin kanssa?" Yuki kysyi nyt kun Ayame nojasi käteensä. Hänen katseensa oli tulkitsematon kun hän piirteli kuvioita pöydän pintaan. Shigure ravisti päätään, katsoen Yukia hieman halveksuen.

"Yuki-kun, Haa-san ei pelaa samassa tiimissä kuin Aaya", hän totesi, ristien kätensä eteensä. "Tuo kuvakin on vain ja ainoastaan lavastettu. Tori-san on pesunkestävä hetero."

Ayame vilkaisi Shigurea nyt hieman surullinen katse kasvoillaan, ennen kuin hän nosti valokuvaa.

"Gure-san, olet ilkeä", Ayame totesi Yukin katsoessa ihmeissään kaksikkoa. Näytti lähes siltä, kuin heidän välinsä olisivatkin oikeasti todella huonot. Mustahiuksinen mies huokaisi nyt, napaten valokuvan Ayamelta.

"En koskaan ole ollut kiltti Aaya", hän totesi kun Ayame nappasi valokuvan takaisin.

Yuki katsoi hiljaa Ayamea, joka näytti puntaroivan Shiguren sanoja ennen kuin hän vastasi hiljaa: "Mutta se oli silti kiltisti tehty."

Ayame päästi nyt huulilleen hymyn, mitä Yuki ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Hymy oli suuri ja kiitollinen, mihin Shigure vastasi.

"Ole hyvä. Mutta älä hukkaa tuota enää", hän vastasi, mihin Ayame naurahti. Hopeahiuksinen mies käänsi katseensa nyt Yukiin, hymyillen hänelle hieman arasti.

"Yuki…kiitos", Ayame kiitti vilpittömästi, mikä sai Yukin hymyilemään iloisesti. Jokin hänen sisällään liikahti veljeään kohtaan.

"Ole hyvä. Mutta veli, miten te oikein saitte Hatorin suostumaan tuohon?" hän kysyi nyt uteliaasti.

Ayame avasi suunsa vastatakseen kun yllättäen monotoninen miesääni kysyi: "Suostumaan mihin?"

"Tori-san~!" Ayame huudahti iloissaan.

Yuki vilkaisi Hatoria joka oli ilmestynyt keittiöön ja katseli kolmikkoa hieman ärtyneesti.

"Ayame, sotkitko sinä Shiguren olohuoneen?" Hatori kysyi, Ayamen mutristaessa huuliaan.

"Äh, kyllä Tooru-kun siivoaa sotkun. Oma pikku kukkaseni", Shigure sanoi nyt mihin Yuki vastasi kunnon muksauksella. Hatori huokaisi syvään, viittoen Ayamea tulemaan mukaansa.

"Ayame, me lähdemme nyt", hän sanoi.

Ayame nousi tuoliltaan, laittaen varovasti valokuvan taskuunsa ja vinkkasi sitten silmäänsä Yukille, ennen kuin hän seurasi Hatoria ulos autolle. Yuki vilkaisi nyt Shigurea, joka ravisti päätään haikea ilme kasvoillaan.

"Haa-san on paksukalloinen", hän vain totesi Yukin räpäyttäessä silmiään.

"Shigure…" Yuki aloitti, Shiguren vilkaistaessa häntä kysyvästi, "miksi isoveli ei halunnut kertoa että pitää Hatorista?"

Shigure päästi surullisen hymyn huulilleen.

"Koska hän pelkäsi, että antaisit samanlaisen reaktion kuin äitinne", Shigure vastasi hiljaa Yukin tuijottaessa shokissa Shigurea. "Kaikki ihmiset eivät voi hyväksyä rakkautta."

"Mutta…" Yuki aloitti, Shiguren noustessa ylös ja venytellessä. Shigure otti pari askelta nyt poispäin keittiöstä, ennen pysähtyi. Kääntymättä Yukiin Shigure kuiskasi hiljaa: "Yuki-kun, et sitten kerro tästä Haa-sanille, onko selvä?"

"Miksi?" Yuki kysyi, kurtistaen kulmiaan. Shigure kääntyi hivenen Yukiin päin, hänen sivuprofiilinsa näkyen. Miehen katse oli tumma ja synkkä kun hän katsoi Yukia.

"Koska jos teet niin, Aaya menettää kaiken. Ja jos näin tapahtuu, Aayalla ei ole enää mitään syytä elää", Shigure totesi kylmästi, ennen kuin lähti.

Yuki katsoi shokissa kohtaa missä Shigure oli ollut hetki sitten. Jostain syystä, eläinradan rottaa kylmäsi pahasti. Jostain syystä tämä yllättävä paljastus tuntui enemmän rangaistukselta, kuin luottamukselliselta salaisuudelta.

Yuki käänsi katseensa nyt ulos, missä oli alkanut sataa. Tuntui kuin taivas olisi yllättäen puhjennut raivokkaaseen itkuun, koska elämä tuntui niin epäreilulta.


End file.
